Moonlight Serenade
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: Oneshot: DarkxRisa. After a late midnight heist, Dark finds Risa stading on her balcony, appearantly thinking of him. Much against Daisuke's wishes, he goes to greet her and takes her to a special place. Will love overtake the both of them?


Well.. I actually had this fanfic up on DA, but I thought I might as well move it here too. Please R&R!

DN Angel doesn't belong to me, but to Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

"Oh My Beloved Dark." Risa Harada sighed dreamily, staring at the video of him on the TV.

She was in her room, laying down on top of her bed in her pink pyjamas, watching an exclusive broadcast on the mysterious Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. She fell in love with him when she first laid eyes on him. His dark hair and dark eyes. His mysterious dark eyes. Though she had not met the mysterious figure in person, she could tell that he was a man of great respect. But what she didn't know was that she was going to meet him soon. _Very_ soon.

Dark Mousy was actually an entity passed on to each new male in the Niwa generation at 14. In this case, it was Risa's own classmate, Daisuke Niwa. The redhead knew that he could summon Dark but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone. He and Dark had... a kind of conflict... for Risa's feelings. Though Dark hadn't met her, he could tell through Daisuke that she cared for him. She cared for him _a lot_.

Risa's older twin sister, Rika Harada, walked into the room from the bathroom. There was a towel on top of her head, and she gently rubbed her dark red hair dry from the shower she just took. She wore blue pyjamas and looked at her sister with dark, brown eyes.

"Risa, turn off the TV. I don't get what you see in that guy, anyways." She complained.

"R-Riku! How can you say such a thing?! It's _Dark_. He's just so..." She sighed again, "So dreamy."

"Augh! I can never understand you sometimes!" Riku groaned. Then she walked off towards her room. "Good night. And don't try to stay up too late. We have school tomorrow."

"Good night, Riku." Risa replied quietly.

She watched the TV for moments longer before sighing in sadness and turning off the TV. She turned off the lights and walked out the glass doors onto her window balcony. She looked out to the seas, and she her hope to meet Dark began to lessen.

Dark Mousy had just escaped from his latest heist, flying with the black, feather wings that Wiz (Daisuke's rabbit-like-creature) turned into.

"Nice. Now we have the Hikari's portrait of the 'Maiden of Love'. That was a piece of cake." He said to himself, stuffing the portrait into a knapsack he held.

Daisuke, who was inside of him, thought otherwise.

_Come on, Dark. We just _nearly_ escaped from all those policemen and detectives. That was close. Let's not try to do something like that again. _He was telling him.

"Come on, Daisuke! What would be the fun of that?" Dark grinned.

They were passing by the Harada estate when Dark caught notice of Risa standing on a window balcony.

"Hmm... what have we here?" He said, his grin widening.

Daisuke's brain set off a mental alarm. _No! Dark! Don't go see Risa! Whatever you do, don't see Risa!_ He was yelling.

"Calm down, Daisuke. I might just going to take her to the park for a stroll in the moonlight. And maybe some smooching as well." He teased.

Daisuke was furious. But Dark blocked him out. Dark soared down to Risa's balcony.

Risa had caught sight of a mysterious winged figure soaring down towards her, but she did not know that it was Dark, though her heart ached for it to be so. To her surprise and joy, it _was_ Dark.

He landed on her balcony and shot her a smile that would break someone's heart.

"Hey, Risa, was it?" He greeted.

"D-Dark Mousy! I-Is it really you? Am I dreaming?" She stammered in reply, still in shock.

He smiled and walked closer to her. He wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist and kissed her gently.

"Do you _still_ think this is a dream?" He asked.

She stared at him before shaking her head.

"Well... this truly is a surprise for you then?" He inquired, amused.

She nodded her head speechlessly.

"Well then. Would you like to take a stroll with me down at the park?" He questioned, taking her hand.

"Y-Yes! I-I would love to!" She exclaimed.

He silenced her with two of his fingers. "Shhh... we don't want to wake up anyone else." He whispered.

She nodded.

Dark lifted her into his arms and they flew to down to the city park.

"W-Wow..." Risa gasped in awe as Dark gently let her down.

He had taken her to the city gardens, and she never knew that the flowers would look even more beautiful in moonlight than it did in daylight.

"Do you like it, Princess?" Dark asked quietly, looking at her with kind, dark eyes.

"Y-Yes. It's beautiful. I didn't imagine it to be _this_ beautiful." She replied, blushing.

He smiled. "And I never expected that _you_ would look even more beautiful in moonlight either." He complimented quietly before giving her a long kiss on the lips.

"Wow..." Risa sighed, "I never knew you could kiss so well."

"Well... there are a lot of things I am good at." He replied.

Then he took a step back and took her hand while bowing. Then he kissed the back of her hand. "May I have this dance?" He implored.

She blushed deeply. "Yes, you may." She answered.

He held one of her hands in his while having the other hand at her waist as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

For a while, they danced for a while, letting the music of nature be their guide in their enchanted dance.

Afterwards, Dark took Risa back to her home.

When they arrived back on her balcony, Dark let Risa down gently.

"Thank you for that wonderful night." Risa thanked gratefully.

He shook his head, smiling. "No, the pleasure is all mine."

She looked at him worriedly. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded. "Of course. I will be there when you need me. And don't forget, I won't be far." He told her.

She nodded. "Good night." She bid him.

He dipped his head in reply before flying off into the night.

Sadly, though Risa watched him disappear, she knew that she would see him again sometime soon. And that their love would be a precious gift she would hold in her heart, forever...

* * *

Well... I hope you liked this oneshot, and I hope I managed to get their personalities right (because I don't ACTUALLY really know their personalities that well...). Please review!


End file.
